James Jordan
James Yevhen Jordan (b. 11 August), more commonly known simply as Jamie, is a pure-blood wizard of the wealthy Jordan family, the third son born to the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. He is also the younger brother of Greg and Archie, and the elder brother of Amy. The son of two Dark Arts practitioners, the siblings had a largely unhappy childhood and were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their rare pure-blood status. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year above Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where he followed familial tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. Throughout his school years, he garnered the reputation of an aggressive and morally corrupt bully, much like his father had been during his own Hogwarts years. Nevertheless, Jamie was a cunning user of magic; he was selected as a Prefect and played as a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, as well as being a brief member of the Art Club. He soon lost his position as a Prefect due to deliberate oppression of other students, and by the time he had reached his final year at Hogwarts he had been suspended twice, a feat which earned him the epithet of the family disappointment. In Jamie's fifth year, he began a relationship with Elliot Potter, which he attempted to conceal with tremendous difficulty out of fear of the criticism they may face. His life during this time was marked mainly by the difficulties he faced regarding his identity, including the harrowing physical and emotional abuse he endured whilst growing up. Jamie went on to publicly denounce his family — leading to his father's arrest and lifelong imprisonment in Azkaban — and in turn follow his own path, growing significantly as a person. As his relationship with his own father deteriorated, he gained alliance and lifelong loyalty to the Potters. After Hogwarts, Jamie married Elliot and adopted three children: Kalysta, Leo and Margaret, all of whom were raised without most of the prejudicial ideals he had once endured. He was also named the godfather of his niece Daphne. In addition to the independent wealth bestowed upon remaining members of the Jordan family, Jamie found employment as a Watchwizard for the Ministry of Magic. He lived to see his family expand even further in later life through the births of his numerous grandchildren, and Leo would also go on to name his eldest son in honour of him. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Third year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Jamie was a thickset and mean-looking boy that had features much like the rest of his family: dark curly hair, big eyes, prominent brows and a fine-boned face. He was also freckled, dimpled and muscular. However, he was thought to possess a slightly more rough edge in comparison to his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty allegedly passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed, in Jamie's case, to be overshadowed by his hostile personality. In many ways he resembled his mother — and on occasion his father — especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face; Udele Quint described him as having a face "ever so serious, like an atlas". His movements were erratic and he suffered from sporadic facial tics that were evident in his mouth and brows. He was also shown to be slightly insecure about his height, given that he was much shorter than the other males in his family. According to Elliot's Amortentia, he smelled of mint. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance began to suffer due to a lack of care for his appearance. Over the course of one summer he had developed dark circles under his eyes, accompanied by the faint scent of drink around him. His condition deteriorated even further once Elliot became sick: with consideration of his own physical health in the complete background of his mind, his hair grew longer in length, he was unshaven, and he did not bother changing clothes at night. Jamie's body was covered with odd scars from childhood abuse, the most prominent being a thin strike running down his left side like lightning. The fact that it could not be healed meant that it was likely inflicted by Dark Magic. Other notable scars included one above his eye and a few unhealed welts on his back and hands that came by use of a belt. Most of his scars were masked by different tattoos, including a Ukrainian proverb on his bicep and a bird on his back and forearm. When tapped, the birds would follow the direction of one's moving finger. His arms were noted as being his most heavily tattooed area. Jamie also lost all hearing in his left ear during a brawl with his father, when he had his head slammed against a railing. Because of this, Jamie would struggle with focusing on one single voice at a time. Leo was occasionally noted to look similar to him, sharing the same untidy hair and expressive faces. However, Jamie was far shorter than his son, and had dark eyes as opposed to Leo's blue. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Family Parents Greg Jordan Archie Jordan Amy Jordan Elliot Potter Children Potter family Vakby Mortan family Ivory Cauldwell James Peltier Ember Cauldwell Noah Hilliard Grady Jorkins Hogwarts staff Other students Antonela Buga Maksim Yakovich Quint family Etymology '''James' is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery